1. Field
One or more embodiments relate to a method of manufacturing a thin film transistor substrate, a method of manufacturing a display apparatus, a thin film transistor substrate, and a display apparatus. More particularly, one or more embodiments relate to a method of manufacturing a thin film transistor substrate including a plurality of thin film transistors having uniform characteristics, a method of manufacturing a display apparatus, a thin film transistor substrate, and a display apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a display apparatus, e.g., an organic light-emitting display apparatus, a thin film transistor for controlling an operation of each pixel (sub-pixel) is generally provided on a substrate. Such a thin film transistor may include a semiconductor layer, a source electrode, a drain electrode, and a gate electrode. In this regard, the semiconductor layer may include a polycrystalline silicon formed by crystallization of amorphous silicon via irradiation thereof with a laser beam.